Baby Succsessor
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Matt and Mello are expecting there second Child in the next few months so they decide to visit there (Elder Brother) L only to find out a big secret that L has been hiding :) its better than it sounds, slightly funny and soem swearing it will Yaoi so if you dont like dont read. Couples are (Matt, Seme Mello, Uke) (Light, Seme L, Uke) (Near ?) find out later.


**Baby Successor**

Hi so thanks if your reading this so far as Death Note goes; L and Light were my first love; then Mello and Near but ever since i read a Matt and Mello fanfic i have been obsessed. This does not follow the Death Note Anime at all its completely AU and the characters a slightly Oc. so enjoy and please Review i love comments and constructive critisism plus if theres an errors in thh spelling of some names please tell me. NO FLAMES PLEASE. This is Yaoi and M'Preg so if you dont like either press that Back button :).

Chapter One: News.

L stared at his computer there was an E-mail from Roger.

_Dear L_

_Matt, Mello and Near have all decided to come down for a visit they. There's news_

_Roger_

Mello, Matt and Near were coming over to Japan to visit him and they had news what could it be about "Morning L" Light said as he took his normal seat by the eccentric detective.

"Good morning Light" L murmured absentmindedly chewing on his thumbnail.

Light quirked an eyebrow that wasn't the usual morning greeting he got form his sugar addicted boyfriend "You okay L" he asked slightly worried.

"Yes I have some news; my successors are coming to visit" he mumbled looking over at Light.

"Really and uh Successors as in more than one" Light asked.

L nodded "Yes Mello, Matt and Near".

"Okay well great I can't wait to meet them" he replied.

L smiled crookedly "Yeah you say that now".

Light gulped.

Matt sighed as he carried his and Mello's bags as well as his Son Lyric in his arms Near trailing along behind them; Mello couldn't carry his own.

Then he saw Wattari standing there with a soft smile on his face but it was gone as soon as he saw Mello. Mello stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the man he now (although begrudgingly) saw as his grandfather staring at his stomach "Mello" the old man growled.

Mello gulped Matt walked over and touched his shoulder lightly; they proceeded over to the older man and stood waiting for his response "I told you all that chocolate would get to you" he said with a smile.

Mello sweat dropped "So uh Roger didn't tell you huh" the Eighteen year old was freaking out.

Wattari nodded "He told me I was just trying to be nice; and Matt you should damn well know better; I mean this is the second time" he scolded the red haired gaming addict.

Matt shrugged "Well this is one of the reasons I was screwing a guy" he drawled.

Mello scowled at Matt "Hey you're the weirdo who got a guy pregnant; TWICE" he hissed.

Matt frowned "So you're the weirdo guy who got pregnant Twice" he retorted.

Mello's eyes watered and tears trickled down his cheeks; Wattari nearly fainted he had never in his life seen Mello cry, Matt's chest tightened at the sight he dropped the bags and rushed to his blonds side pulling him into a hug "Im sorry Mello im so sorry" he rushed to soothe the crying blond.

Mello clung to Matt and sobbed into the taller boys broad chest "I always knew he was a girl" Near spoke monotonously.

Mello was on top of Near pinning the small albino to the ground and growling angrily at him "Shut the fuck up Near im not a girl" he hissed.

Matt smiled at the bewildered Wattari "Mood swings" he supplied to the confused old man.

Wattari nodded "I see how far along is he".

Matt grinned "Four and a half months" he said.

"You're a happy dad aren't you" Wattari asked.

Matt nodded "Yeah I guess were a bit young but who wouldn't be happy when they know that there going to have a baby with the person they love".

Wattari smiled Matt was young only seventeen but he was also pretty responsible he balanced out Mello out well "Im happy for you".

Mello had now finished screaming at Near and had waddled back over to Matt who enveloped him into a hug "In the car the three of you" Wattari instructed helping up the small albino boy (Near) from his spot where a Pregnant Mello had been screaming at him.

At arriving at L's headquarters in Japan Mello and Matt stared up at the building and gulped Near looked monotone as usual. Wattari smiled oh how fun it would be to see Mello and Matt try and explain how they were having a baby to L for the second time.

L stood at the entrance to the building with Light, at seeing Near walk in with Wattari behind them was Matt and Mello.

Near ran up to L and hugged him L smiled "Hello Near" he said kneeling down to the small boys level.

"Hey L" Near replied.

Light watched the three approach the first was a small boy with white hair and pale skin with large grey eyes named Near; The second was a tall red head boy he was hugging a small blond girl who was… Pregnant? As well as holding a small brown haired child in his arms with piercing blue eyes.

"Matt…. Mello" L said towards the two boys he approached the pair and circled them staring at Mello mostly looking at his protruding stomach.

Mello gulped "H hi L" he stuttered.

Matt was smiling weakly "L" he addressed there (elder brother).

L stared at the pair "Well" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Matt gulped Mello looked like he might cry; Near was watching emotionlessly, Wattari was waiting to see L's reaction and Light was just confused "Im going to be a dad again" Matt said then hugged Mello to him as if to defend.

L stayed staring at Mello for a long time before his face broke into a giant grin "Congratulations" "although I do think you're a little young for a second" he added.

Mello grinned "Thanks L".

Wow that girl has a pretty low voice; and a very flat chest and a….. very tight fitting pants showing off that she is not a she "Uhhhhh" Light said.

L turned to Light and rushed over pulling him over to his three favourite kids "Light this is Matt" he pointed to the red head "Mello" pointed to the blond she-male "And their Son Lyric" he pointed to the small child in the red head's arms "And Near" the short albino "Everybody this is Light".

Mello the she-male waddled over to Light and stared at him "Who's the pretty boy" he asked.

Light frowned "Mello be nice to Light; and your one to talk you are in love with a red haired gaming addict who smokes like a chimney and your carrying his spawn" L retorted.

Mello rolled his eyes "Don't say spawn just say baby" he replied.

"Are you a girl" Light finally decided to talk.

Mello's growled loudly in his throat L stood in front of Light; Matt held onto Mello "IM NOT A FUCKING GIRL" Mello screamed.

Light flinched wow that small blond was scary "Okay im sorry it's just your having a kid so I thought" Light rambled on.

Mello got out of Matt's hold and stomped over to the auburn man "You think just because im pregnant I won't KICK YOU'RE ASS" he growled.

Light was now seriously freaking out "Mello stop it" L bellowed.

Mello froze and tears welled up in his eyes; Matt rushed over to Mello and hugged him "Oh not this again" Near sighed.

"Mommy don't cry" the small child said reaching for the blond.

Mello looked up at his son he wasn't really the best parent Matt was better but reached out and held his son; he really did love Lyric.

L for the first time in his life sweat dropped "Oh uh I uh im sorry Mello for uh yelling uh you know" he awkwardly apologised.

Matt sighed "It's just Mood swings im the only one who can make him feel better after someone makes him cry, angry, annoyed, pissed-off or in some situation eerily happy" Matt explained.

L nodded "I see uh Mello while you here please refrain from showing your-self to the rest of the Task force".

Mello cringed "Im a freak" he whispered and hid his face in Matt's chest.

Matt sighed and hugged his beautiful blond "Don't worry L; Mello has a disguise" he explained to the eccentric (Elder Brother).

"What sort of disguise" L questioned.

Mello growled "One I hate it, Two it makes Matt drool, Three Near won't stop staring at me while im in it".

L quirked an eyebrow "Okay now I want to see it" he mumbled.

Mello sighed "Matt come" he instructed as he strutted off towards the bathroom.

Matt nodded "Coming Mello" he rushed after the Pregnant blond.

After ten minutes and a lot of loud curse words being yelled from, the bathroom Matt emerged "Okay meet Mello mark 2" Matt chuckled "That's what I call her".

Mello emerged from the bathroom in a blue denim mini skirt and a tight black shirt; flat high knee boots his legs were shaved and had lacy tights on showing off his surprisingly girly legs "See now im a" Mello grit his teeth "Girl".

Matt was indeed nearly drooling at seeing Mello in a skirt "How do you have boobs" was all L had to say.

"Water bra" Mello shrugged.

L nodded absentmindedly "Alright if you're wearing that you can meet the rest of the Task force".

"Good" Mello said he smiled and looked over a wide lust filled eyes of Matt "Hey Mattie you really are drooling" Mello said.

Matt snapped his head up and grinned "Mello do the girl's voice" he whined.

Mello sighed and cleared his throat "Mattie" he purred his voice light and feathery "Mattie pie I need you" he hummed; his voice was like a girls so soft and sensual.

Matt drooled again "So where's our bedroom" he asked urgently to L.

"Your bedrooms are on Floor 16" L corrected.

Matt's smiled faded "Bedrooms" he asked.

Mello also looked sad "L I can't sleep without Mattie; not anymore since I got Pregnant" he insisted.

L looked like he was going to crack when Wattari stepped in "Oh no Mello; Matt you two will have separate rooms your both underage" he commanded.

Mello and Matt sighed and nodded as Wattari took their luggage and Lyric to the elevator "Hey Mello; Matt the camera's in your rooms will not be on and there next to each other so don't worry" L whispered and winked.

Mello and Matt brightened "Is my room on a different level" Near asked "There loud" he said pointing to the two lusted eyes teens who were now making out.

"Oh you are on the same Level but I put you on the other end next to Misa-Misa's room" L explained.

"Who the hell is Misa-Misa" Mello asked through his panting.

Light chuckled "She's my Ex-girlfriend and a Model who was a suspect but isn't now; is well nothing actually why the hell is she still staying here".

"Liiiiiiiiiiiight-Kun; Ryuuuuuuuuuuzaki" a high pitch voice squealed at the two males.

They spun around to see Misa running over to him "Misa" they both asked in us-ion before being glomped by the small Model.

"Hahahaha" Mello cracked up laughing as the two hit the ground a small blond sitting on them.

"Huh Ooooh who are these three" she asked standing up and rushing over to the three teens.

Matt smiled warmly; Near was staring at her with his mouth agape and a pretty pink tint on his cheeks; Mello was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Light and L had now regained their senses and stood up "Misa these are my successors Mello, Matt and Near" L said.

"Oh my god you are so beautiful" Misa squealed rushing over to Mello "And your Pregnant oh how wonderful" she squealed in utter delight.

Mello was stunned beautiful what the oh right im disguised as a girl "Thank you" he said in his lovely sensual voice.

Matt nearly drooled again "Mello you can tell her she's fine" L said.

Mello sighed "Thank god" he said in his usual voice "And im not beautiful im handsome and im not a girl im a guy but the Pregnant part you got right".

Misa seemed to stop and think about it she scrunched up her faces in confusion "Uh so you're…. Uh what" she asked.

"Im a guy who is Pregnant im only dressed like this so people don't know im a guy who is Pregnant" Mello explained.

Misa nodded "So you're gay" she asked.

Mello nodded "Oh okay cool my Light-kun and Ryuuzaki are gay too" she said gesturing to the pair.

Misa's eyes then fell on Matt and they widened "Oh my god you're sexy as hell; look at that hair" Mello gaped at her how dare she say that to his MATTIE his MATTIE he growled angrily.

"Uh thanks I guess" Matt replied; scratching the back of his neck awkwardly; not seeing the hurt in Mello's eyes.

Mello's eyes welled up with tears again "M Mattie" he whimpered.

Matt seeing this immediately rushed to his beautiful blond "Oh Mello im sorry I love you don't cry" he soothed hugging the fragile Pregnant blond.

Misa blinked "Oh I didn't mean that in a 'I want him' way I just really love his hair; Sorry Mello" she said to the blond.

Mello immediately brightened "Good because he's mine" he said possessively hugging Matt's torso.

"Im Matt" Matt said with a wave at the bubbly blond Model.

She smiled brightly "Im Misa-Misa" she answered.

"Uh I, im N Near" Near stuttered.

Misa turned to face the cute little albino "Oh my you have even better hair then him; its soooooo white" she cooed running her delicate finger's through his hair. "Misa-Misa wants you to come with her" she announced grabbing Near's hand and dragging him away to the elevator.

L and Light gaped at the scene "Did Misa-Misa just steal Near" L muttered.

Light smiled "Yeah she did; at least she's not following us around with a camera trying to catch a picture of us kissing like a rabid fan-girl".

Mello chuckled "Well he didn't seem to mind".

"Yeah did you see his pink cheeks" Matt replied "The only time he has ever blushed like that is when Mello is dressed in his disguise".

L and Light looked at Mello and tilted their heads to the side "You know" L began "When dressed like a girl you do kinda" Light continued "Look like Misa so maybe that's why he blushed because you reminded him of her" L finished.

Mello gaped "Ohhhhh I finally understand why he always blushed and left when I dressed as a girl I reminded him of Misa".

Matt growled possessively and wrapped his arms around his blond lover "Your mine remember that" he growled in Mello's ear.

Mello shivered at the possessive need that laced Matt's voice "I think you've already proved that a lot" Mello chuckled patting his swollen stomach.

L laughed Light smiled at the pair "Okay come meet the rest of the Task Force im sure at least Matsuda will be happy to meet you".

Mello nodded and held Matt's hand as they walked to the Elevator.

At arriving on the right floor they all worked into the main office to find Socheiro, Mogi, Arizowa and Matsuda all sitting at the desk. They all looked up and raised eyebrow at the two teenagers standing with their boss and Light.

"Uh Ryuuzaki who are these two are" Socheiro looked at the pair curiously their fingers were linked and one was a tall teenage boy the other was a short blond teenage girl who was….. Pregnant?

"These are two of my successor's Matt" he gestured to the tall red haired boy "And Mello" the small blond (Pregnant) girl "And Near is here too but he was kidnapped by Misa" L muttered the last part.

"Hello" Matsuda cheered happily.

"Matt, Mello this is the KIRA task force; Mr Yagami, Arizowa, Mogi and Matsuda" L introduced.

Mogi frowned "Ryuuzaki I don't mean to be rude but don't you think it's a bit irresponsible to bring a pregnant teenage girl into the KIRA headquarters".

"I am quite capable of kicking ass" Mello retorted.

Mogi looked surprised Arizowa chuckled; Socheiro looked like he wanted to wash out Mello's mouth with soap and Matsuda chuckled "That may be so but I still think it's irresponsible she's pregnant" Mogi continued.

Mello sighed "Okay fine come here" she said Mogi stood and walked over to the girl; Mello grabbed his arm and with strength no one expected from him and flipped him "Are you satisfied now" Mello asked.

Mogi nodded dazedly "Mello please refrain from injuring my Task Force" L mumbled.

Socheiro was looking rather fatherly at the moment "How old are you" he asked the pair.

"Im Eighteen" Matt answered before lighting up a cigarette.

Mello smiled at his boyfriend "I am as well" he answered.

Socheiro frowned "L these kids shouldn't be here".

"Mello and Matt are at a much higher intelligence level than any of you" L replied flatly.

Socheiro saw Matt holding his cigarette; he sighed standing and wandering over to the boy pulling the smoke from his hand and crushing it "No smoking" he instructed.

Matt cringed "L you didn't say anything about adults who would try and make me stop smoking" he growled.

The task force was surprised that this teenager had spoken to the infamous L like that "Matt you can smoke in your own room not down here" L instructed.

Socheiro growled "L you should not allow this young boy to smoke" he said sternly.

Mello giggled "Matt's been smoking since he was thirteen".

Socheiro's jaw dropped "Thirteen didn't you get told not too at Whammy's house by Wattari" he asked the three.

Wattari walked in "I always did say he shouldn't smoke but unfortunately Matt had Mello to steal and sneak around for him".

Mello beamed glad to be mentioned "Mattie and I were always how you say rebellious" he stated with a smirk.

Matt smiled and pecked Mello on top of his soft blond hair "Yeah and Mello is obsessed with Chocolate".

"Hey Chocolate won't kill me" Mello retorted.

Matt smiled "It'll make you fat" he retorted.

Mello's eyes clouded with tears again "M Mattie how c could you" he cried and ran out of the room followed by a yelling Matt "Mello im sorry alright I didn't mean it your gorgeous; I love your body you're not fat I love you please Mello".

Matsuda, Arizowa and Mogi all chuckled softly shaking their heads "Ah young love" Arizowa mumbled.

"I can't believe that; she's so young and that boy had got her pregnant her life is over you know that right" Socheiro mumbled.

L sighed "Mello will be fine she has Matt".

"Yes the red head who just made her cry" Socheiro accused.

L sighed again "Matt loves Mello utterly they absolutely are completely faithful; and in love they'll be fine since im the one who pays for there well everything".

Light sat next to L in his usual seat and smiled "Well I think Matt and Mello are very nice" he said trying to lighten the mood.

Near and Misa entered the room at that moment "Misa-Misa has to go out so I Misa-Misa has brought Near back" she stated.

Everyone's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when they saw Near "He is Near okay the other two I could deal with because there at least teen's but this kid is what all of ten" Socheiro asked.

"Im twelve actually turning thirteen soon" Near stated monotonously.

L smiled and patted his lap since he was sitting normally for once; Near ran up and sat in the detectives lap "I would like to have a copy of everything you have to examine" he stated.

"Actually Near had a high IQ than bother Matt and Mello he is number one if I die Near will become the new L" L explained calmly.

"So if KIRA killed you we would have to work under a twelve year old" Arizowa asked.

Near stared at them all passively "No you would not" they all sighed in relief "I would fire you all" he stated then returned to the file he was reading.

They all gaped at the child "Okay now I get why he is number one" Light murmured.

Near looked over at Light "Except you" he added.

Light smiled and looked back at his file "Kids" muttered Socheiro.

"L" Near suddenly said.

L looked at the small albino boy "Yes Near" he replied monotonously.

"I am happy to know you have found someone to love" he stated then stuffed his file under his arm and left the room.

L smiled fondly at the boy "Ah Near you were always so perceptive" he mumbled.

Socheiro stared after the child "Does he mean Misa" Matsuda asked.

L sighed "It is of no matter let us; continue working we have wasted enough time".

Light smiled at his boyfriend they still haven't worked up the courage to tell the rest of the Task Force.

Mello shut the door to his room and walked over to his suitcase pulling out a bar of his favourite chocolate and settling himself on his new bed. Matt walked into the room not long after "Hey Mello Im sorry alright" he insisted sitting down by his beautiful blond.

"It's okay" he mumbled "I understand that im not attractive anymore; im just fat" Mello sniffled and buried his face in his pillow.

Matt cringed oh this was bad Mello no matter how big he was getting had remained his 'im sexy as all hell' attitude but now he was not having a good time he really made a big mistake this time.

"Mello you're not fat; I think your unbelievably sexy the most sexiest person in the world and I think the most sexiest thing about you is how cool you have been about having my baby" Matt assured his beautiful blond.

Mello looked up at Matt "You think im sexy" he asked.

Matt nodded "Yep utterly and completely sexy".

Mello smiled at Matt "Ugh I just made a complete fool of my-self in-front of everyone" Mello whined.

"No you didn't they were probably more angry and surprised at me than you I was a dick" Matt assured.

Mello smiled and shifted over into Matt's lap hugging his red haired boyfriend "I don't think you're a dick" he whispered then kissed the gaming addict.

Matt kissed Mello back as they slowly fell back onto the bed Matt used his arms to hold him-self up so not to crush the Pregnant blond "Oh my god you are so adorable" Matt murmured against Mello's pink lips.

Mello giggled "Stop that" it was Wattari's voice.

The pair looked up to see him frowning at them from the doorway holding Lyric "Uh hey Wattari" Matt said casually.

Mello grinned "Hi".

"Go back down to the Task Force main investigation room and help L that's why you three are here" Wattari instructed.

Matt sighed and stood helping Mello back into a standing position; they walked off followed by Wattari. Once arriving back in the investigating room Mello and Matt took their seats "L I am going out for a while" Wattari informed.

"Okay Wattari" L murmured.

Mello sighed and rubbed his belly feeling 'what he secretly called Matt Jnr' kicking him "Uh would you like a drink of some sort" a voice floated into Mello's ears.

He looked up to see one of the detectives standing there smiling at him "Uh im sorry what" Mello asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted something to drink" he asked again.

Mello smiled slightly he was quite thirsty "Uh yes please…" oh I don't know this guy's name.

"Matsuda" he supplied.

Mello nodded "Well thank you Matsuda I would like a drink maybe orange juice" he asked.

Matsuda nodded "Sure what about you" he asked Matt.

Matt looked up he was wearing his goggles again "Uh red bull thanks" he muttered before turning back to his pages.

"Red bull" Socheiro asked.

Matt looked up and nodded "yeah I was up all last night playing Black op's then I was playing Mario cart on the plane all the way here im dead tired and in need of Red Bull" he answered.

Socheiro scoffed "Kids drinking Red bull and smoking" he muttered.

Mello raised an eyebrow "Do you have a particular problem with us or something" he asked.

Socheiro looked up a little startled to be actually asked that "Not particularly I just don't think children should Smoke, drink Red bull or alcohol and certainly not get Pregnant" he replied.

Mello scowled "Douche" he muttered.

Light nearly laughed when he heard someone call his father a douche nearly "Mello don't be rude" Matt said.

Mello rolled his eyes "Im not he's being all judgemental".

"Yes that is true but Mello please do not antagonise my Task Force" L murmured not even looking up from the screen in front of him.

Socheiro was still staring at the girl did she really just call him a douche "L these kids are out of control" he said flatly.

"Just because we are not perfect like your son doesn't mean were out of control" Mello replied snarkily.

Socheiro frowned "Well if you actually listened to the adults you might be more well behaved".

Mello scowled and stood up banging his hands on the table "You are a stuck up old man" he bellowed.

Socheiro scowled right back at the girl "And you are a hot tempered little brat".

Smack….. Matt punched Socheiro in the side of the face "Don't talk to Mello like that" he growled dangerously.

Mello then waddled over to Matt and tugged on his arm "Come on Matt you should go to sleep for a while" he said pulling the enraged red head away.

Light, Matsuda, Arizowa, and Mogi all stared until finally snapping to their senses and running over to their chief and dad in Lights case; L didn't move he knew either Matt or Mello would hit someone while they were here.

"Dad are you okay" Light asked helping his father form the floor.

Socheiro nodded "That kid has a nice right hook" he muttered rubbing his sore jaw.

"Yes Matt does I have been hit on several occasions by him" L replied flatly then he smiled crookedly "You're lucky it was Matt and not Mello" he added.

"What you mean that girl can hit harder than the boy" Matsuda asked.

L nodded "Yes the first time i got punched my Mello he broke my nose and bruised almost my entire face" L shivered at the memory he had got Mello back thought by sticking him in the washing machine.

Socheiro sighed "Well you were right the boy does love her very, very, very much" he said sitting back up.

Light smiled "You were testing his loyalty" he said with a chuckle.

Mogi and Arizowa then caught one "Ah Chief your far too soft" Arizowa muttered.

Mogi merely shook his head and smiled; Matsuda was confused "What" he asked.

"Dad was riling up the girl so she was get angry to see if the boy would jump into protect her" Light explained.

Matsuda finally understood and smiled "Oh Chief you big old softie" he giggled.

Socheiro 'hmphed' and turned his face away "Im not a softie" he mumbled.


End file.
